Alarm Clock Loss
by hann013
Summary: A certain alarm clock tone causes Draco Malfoy to lose the his love of his life! Will he be able to win her back? Warning: EXTREME OOC. Well, maybe not on Hermione's part. Pretty much A/U also.
1. Chapter 1: Baby

**Author's Note: **So... I'm kinda new at this. I've been both reading and writing fanfics for a while now, but didn't have the time to post them up until just now - summer vacation! But now, here they are... reviews would be lovely! **  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, I don't own you, Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. Sorry. :/**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Baby<strong>

Draco Malfoy drifted awake. The room looked vaguely familiar… where was he? Oh wait. The events of last night flashed in his mind, and he remembered.

After running into Granger last night at a stingy pub, ten years since their initial split, they'd hit it off quite well. Well… quite frankly, after getting drunk on Firewhiskey, they'd hit it off _very_ nicely. As an added bonus, she'd even forgotten what'd happened between them in sixth year! So, after having an intense snogging session – just like old times – he'd Apparated them to his summer home in Lancashire. Now here she was, in his bed, her body next to his.

_Who knew things would turn out so… wonderfully?_ Draco thought to himself. There was nothing more Draco Malfoy could ask for in this world. With a content sigh, he reached for Granger's hand, and floated away into blissful dreaming.

**-OoO-**

Hermione Granger awoke with a start. It seemed as if something was playing in the distance… a _song? _As the song continued, however, she realized with dread that this was one she recognized.

"… _YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME, YOU KNOW YOU CARE  
>JUST SHOUT WHENEVER, AND I'LL BE THERE<br>YOU ARE MY LOVE, YOU ARE MY HEART  
>AND WE WILL NEVER EVER EVER BE APART…"<em>

**-OoO-**

"DRACO MALFOY, GET UP THIS INSTANT. IS THAT YOUR _ALARM CLOCK?_"

"Huh…. What?" Groggily, Draco sat up, and instantly recognized the tune.

"SHUT THAT THING OFF! RIGHT THIS DAMN MINUTE!" Draco was confused. Why was she was getting so agitated?

"But… it's Bieber! He's a _Muggle! _Theo Nott introduced him to me. He's so utterly in love with him... What do you mean you find him repulsive? _He's the best!"_

"_My ears!_ Either you swear off him for the rest of your life, or this is OVER."

"Don't you DARE insult the Biebs!"

"_THAT'S IT!"_ With that, she stormed out of the room.

And that was how Draco Malfoy lost Hermione Granger a second time.

"…_baby, baby, baby, noooooooo  
>Like baby, baby, baby, ohhhhhhhhh<br>_I thought you'd always be mine, mine…_"_


	2. Chapter 2: I Just Need Sombody to Love

**Author's Note: **This was written by my friend as a sequel to the first chapter. All works belong to her. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Though that would be pretty awesome.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I just need somebody to love...<strong>

Draco Malfoy drifted awake. The room looked vaguely familiar... where was he? The events of the last few hours flashed in his mind, and he remembered. He was experiencing déjà vu, and not the fun kind, either.

Evidently, he was, once again, sitting in a stingy pub. He had spent the better part of the evening mercilessly downing goblet after goblet, and drifting between various levels of consciousness. Finally, after having one too many shots of Firewhiskey, he had passed out. The difference this time, was that when he woke up, no Hermione Granger was in sight. In fact, the said Granger was the reason why he was here in the first place, drowning in a pool of self-pity.

Don't get things wrong, he was by no means alone, or unwanted. In fact, even in a drunken and dishevelled state of misery, his blond and gorgeous self was still immensely attractive to the ladies. _Just not the one I want_, Draco thought bitterly.

He didn't understand why Granger had been so against his favourite artist. It was ironic, really. He had only been interested in the Muggle star because Theo said that all Muggle girls were hopelessly infatuated, and to pick up some tips. However, he soon became a 'Belieber', having real respect for the guy, whose hair was almost as perfect as his. It wasn't easy to maintain such a perfect coiffure, he knew from experience.

Suddenly, an irresistibly catchy and familiar tune began playing. _Aw, what the hell, _he thought. Draco unsteadily got up, moved to the makeshift stage, and began singing his woes out.

_"For you I'd write a symphony_

_I'd tell the violin_

_It's time to sink or swim_

_Watch him play for ya..."_

Most of the people in the bar turned towards him. He recognized the tall, skinny redhead, and her friend, a petite Asian girl from earlier. Faces began to blur together, and the room started to spin, but he kept singing.

_"... I just need somebody to love_

_I-I don't need too much..."_

The chorus started, and he belted along like there was no tomorrow.

_"Just need somebody to love._

_I don't need nothing else_

_I promise girl, I swear._

_I just need somebody to love."_

**-OoO-**_  
><em>

_"... Is she out there_

_Is she out there_

_I just need somebody to love."_

The song ended, and Draco raised his head from his Bieber-inspired kneeling end-pose. He was starting straight at the face of the one and only Hermione Granger. Her expression was unreadable. She walked to the nearest counter, wordlessly gesturing for him to follow.

**-OoO-**_  
><em>

Draco opened his mouth to speak. "I-"

She cut him off. "I came back here to tell you I was sorry. To apologize for leaving, for judging you just because you listen to horrendous music, if you can even call his screeching that. But as soon as I enter, what do I find you doing? Singing to his newest repulsive hit!"

Draco tried to retort, "I'm sorry, but-"

Once again, he was cut off.

"LET ME FINISH!" A red-faced Hermione half-shouted. "In spite of everything, I'm going to forgive you. Because no matter how lacking Bieber is in musical, physical, and dancing ability, he's got one thing right. And that's his constantly perfect hair. So I'm here to offer you another chance. **I **get to decide your hairstyles from now on, and you never, I repeat, **never **sing anything by him within my earshot. Deal?"

"D-deal," a very shocked Draco replied.

"So, my place this time?"

"You bet."

Amidst the next cheesy and very loud song that was now starting, nobody in the bar heard the _pop _nor saw the disappearances of a bushy-haired brunette or the pale blond with her.

_"Alright let's go._

_There's going to be one less lonely girl..."_


End file.
